Byakugan Stolen
by Daceria
Summary: Their are rumors going around that the Akatsuki wish to steal the Byakugan. Kakashi and Guy warn Hisashi of the rumors, the only question that reminds is are the rumors true and is Hinata's life in danger?
1. Prologue: Rumors

Byakugan Stolen

By Daceria

Prologue: Change

Ever since Sasuke left for Orochimaru the village seemed empty. Naruto and Sakura would never be the same and yet life went on. Their was no use dwelling on the past, the only thing they could do was concentrate on the future and for everyone's sake they would have to.

"Hey Sakura want to come with me and get some ramen?" asked Naruto rushing to the training field where Sakura was practicing ninjustsu. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Naruto. Naruto always wanted to go get ramen and spend time together. Sakura knew Naruto was training hard to bring Sasuke back and Sakura wondered could they or would Sasuke evade them one more.

"Sure Naruto but remember Yomato will want to start training together and we'll get to meet our third team member." Spoke Sakura softly. She loved Sasuke, she liked Naruto and she didn't want anything to break the three of them up but it had and now this Sai would be replacing Sasuke.

Deep in the forest Guy Sensei and his team were doing some early morning training. Rock Lee was really excited and started training right away. Neji practiced his rotation against Tenten's weapons.

"Great work all three of you. Keep it up and I'll see you at lunch." Spoke Guy as he went to find out more about the Akatsuki, he had met Itachi and Kisame but Kakashi and Jiriaiya had warned them that they worked in teams of two to steal thejinchuriki's from all nine tailed beasts. It didn't take long for Guy to find Kakashi hiding behind a tree in the forest reading one of Jiriaiya's books.

"Hey!" spoke Guy. Kakashi looked over to Guy and just sighed.

"Don't tell me you want a rematch?" asked Kakashi. Kakashi and Guy were rivals and Guy always wanted to settle the score but Kakashi never wanted to fight and used different tactics to keep from fighting Guy.

"No, do you remember Itachi and his partner that came for Naruto awhile back?" asked Guy. Kakashi was stunned at the question and shut his book without second thoughts.

"Has Tsunade found their base of operations?" asked Kakashi.

"No, but there are rumors going around that the Akatsuki want to steal more than just the tailed beasts." Spoke Guy.

"Where are the rumors coming from?" asked Kakashi starting to wonder how Naruto and Sakura were holding up.

"The Anbu black ops caught one of the Akatsuki spies around the Hyuuga mansion.

"The means only one thing, they want the Byakugan. We have to warn Lord Hisashi. Even if it's just a rumor we need to take this seriously or Hinata or Hisashi could lose their lifes." Spoke Kakashi very seriously.

Thanks, for reading please review and tell me your opinion on this fanfiction. And there's a twist, but I won't spoil it yet…


	2. Ch1 The Poison

**Byakugan Stolen**

**Ch 1. The Poison**

"Lord Hisashi there are unsettling rumors going around that the Akatsuki wish to steal the byakugan to help them capture all of the nine tailed beasts." spoke Kakashi as he greeted Lord Hisashi in his mansion.

"Let them try, I will protect the byakugan at all costs." spoke Hisashi as he looked over to see Hinata practicing with Neji. It was good that Hinata had been training with Neji all this time, it would help her become a better ninja. Kakashi also looked to where Hinata and Neji were training and back to Hisashi.

"Lady Tsunade has ordered the Anbu to guard your mansion and I'm here to ask for your permission to let them guard it."

"They may guard the outside. I will protect the inside. Only a true fool will try to kidnap Hinata while I'm around." spoke Hisashi. Kakashi just sighed and wondered which team the Akatsuki would send, it could be any pairing.

"Thank you Hisashi, I will inform Tsunade right away." spoke Kakashi as he teleported away. Hisashi went over to Neji and Hinata.

"I need to talk to you both." spoke Hisashi. Hisashi explained the situation very clearly with very precise details and making sure not to leave any details out.

"I will protect Hinata sir with my life." spoke Neji with confidence.

"I'm honored Neji, thank you." spoke Hisashi. "The Akatsuki are S rank criminals and will not be stopped by a few Anbu black ops. I'm expecting you to keep your eyes out at all times. I want to know when they show up, they won't be getting away with the byakugan or with anything else." spoke Hisashi as he walked away from Neji and Hinata and went back inside his mansion for a cup of tea. He sat down in his finest chair as he sipped on his cup of tea. It didn't make any sense to Hisashi how the Akatsuki thought they could steal the byakugan. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted to steal their family secret and Hisashi had defended that secret and he would do so again. No matter which pairing the Akatsuki choose to send, he would be ready.

"Naruto, lady Tsunade wants to see us at the hokage mansion." spoke Sakura after they had returned from their ramen back to the training field.

"Another mission?" asked Naruto hoping to show more of what he had learned from Jiriaya to everyone else.

"I don't know but Kakashi said it was urgent." spoke Sakura a bit worried. What could be so urgent that Lady Tsunade wanted to see them for? They were scheduled to meet their new member tomorrow. Sakura didn't think it was about that, it was far more serious. Sakura looked around the training field, the place brought back so many memories so good others bad, but the most painful memory was the picture of team 7 that she kept next to her bed, would Sasuke ever be part of their team again or was there no light left in the darkness of Sasuke's heart for them. She looked other to Naruto who was waiting for Sakura. Naruto loved missions and loved to help out wherever he could, Sakura remembered back when she was useless and now it would take all their power and strength and wisdom to even find Sasuke again.

"Hey Sakura anyone home?" asked Naruto knocking lightly on her head. Sakura just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here I was just thinking about the way it used to be here in this training field the three of us." smiled Sakura.

"I made a promise and I will bring Sasuke back." spoke Naruto with confidence. Naruto had spent the last three years training and he would make sure it wouldn't go to waste.

"Well, we'd better go see Lady Tsunade, it's bad enough when Kakashi's late to important meetings like this." smiled Sakura as Naruto and herself began walking through the village to the hokage's mansion. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Tsunade would tell them. Had they found more information about the Akatsuki, if so it was no wonder she wanted to see them after what they went through to save Gaara. No one wanted the Akatsuki to get the nine tails, it was safer within Naruto then without. Sakura and Naruto finally made it to the mansion and to Lady Tsunade's room, Sakura knocked to be polite.

"Come in." spoke Tsunade who seemed to be in a good mode. Sakura knew whenever Tsunade wasn't in a good mode, that it was going to be a long day so this was good news at least. Sakura and Naruto entered and to their surprise Kakashi was there alongside Neji and Hinata.

"Thank you all for coming." spoke Tsunade as she bunched up the papers on her desk and moved them out of the way as she put her elbows on the table and looked at all of them.

"The Akatsuki are on the move again and this affects everyone in this room." began Tsunade. Neji and Hinata were both silent as they listened to Tsunade. Sakura stood still waiting to hear what they wanted this time and she was worried about Naruto. Naruto pointed his finger to Tsunade.

"Let the Akatsuki try, I will defeat them all." spoke Naruto. Neji just glared at him as Tsunade responded.

"Naruto, the Akatsuki are unlike any enemy you've ever faced before. They are all S rank criminals and they came in pairs of two. Don't you remember Itachi and Kisame?" asked Tsunade.

"I know they are strong because I've fought them but I won't give up, I will keep fighting." spoke Naruto as he clenched his fists. Neji folded his arms and spoke up.

"Even if the Akatsuki only send one pair with all of us working together we might stand a chance but Naruto you need to calm down and think before you go jumping into a fire that you can't control." spoke Neji seriously.

"Thank you Neji. Kakashi, tomorrow Sakura and Naruto will be getting a new group leader named Yomato and Sai. I want you Kakashi to guard the Hyuga mansion. Hisashi and I were discussing details earlier and Guy sensei will also be available to help guard the mansion. Suddenly it all clicked and Naruto asked.

"Why the hyuga mansion what would the Akatsuki want there?" asked Naruto confused.

"They want the byakugan, just like Orochimaru wanted the sharingan." spoke Neji honestly as he looked over to Naruto. Neji knew Naruto had come a long way from the annoying kid he used to be but he still had a lot to learn about ninja and their ways.

"I understand they hope to use the byakugan to help them capture the nine tailed beasts more easily." spoke Sakura putting all the missing pieces together in her mind.

"I'm gland everyone understands. The best thing we can do right now is assure that both Hinata and Hisashi are well guarded as well as keeping Naruto busy. Naruto and Sakura you two will be heading out to meet you two new partners tomorrow and will be going away on a special mission while the rest of us deal with this problem." spoke Tsunade.

"I'm not afraid of the Akatsuki, I want to help." spoke Naruto. Tsunade just sighed.

"The best help you can do is by following orders now all of you out of my office I have very important matters to attend to. Thank you all for coming and Sakura try to talk some sense into Naruto. Neji watch over Hinata like a hawk we don't know when or where the Akatsuki will strike you need to be ready at all times." spoke Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." spoke Neji as they all left the building and once outside Hinata blushed at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." spoke Hinata twindling her fingers. Naruto smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"No problem Hinata, there's no way I let anything happen to my friends." smiled Naruto.

"Let's go Hinata we need to get back to the mansion. Naruto, I hope you took what Tsunade said seriously." spoke Neji as Hinata and he walked off. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Think of it this way, now you'll get to show me all the new jutsu you learned while you trained with Jiriaya." spoke Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just hope Hinata will be okay. I've already lost one of my friends to Orochimaru, I don't want to lose anyone else." sighed Naruto as he thought of Sasuke, he couldn't save him that day three years ago but he had sworn to bring him back and he would keep his promise no matter what.

Hinata and Neji were walking back to the hyuga mansion with Kakashi at their side.

"So who do you think they'll send?" asked Neji to Kakashi. Kakashi looked to him and would see even he was a little nervous and it was rare for Neji to be nervous.

"I truly don't know but whoever they send we will have to be ready." spoke Kakashi as he walked Hinata and Neji into the mansion and shock came over all three of their faces, lying their in his chair, unconscious with tea over his shirt was Hisashi. Kakashi immediately teleported both Hinata and Neji back to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade Lord Hisashi has been poisoned." spoke Kakashi out of breath. Neji and Hinata both didn't know what to think, had the tea been poisoned to begin with and that meant that the Akatsuki were already in the village and were just waiting for the right opportunity.

"All right. Shizune please take care of things when I'm gone." spoke Tsunade standing up. Kakashi watch over Hinata and Neji I will see what I can do to help Hisashi. Until this matter is settled I don't want either of you to go the mansion for any reason. I will have you stay with Shizune in the hokage mansion is that clear?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes madam." replied Neji and Hinata. Hinata was very scared of what might happen to her father and was even more worried about Naruto. She knew they wanted him and to use her family trait to get him, she wouldn't allow it, she had to fight with all of her strength and she knew even with Neji's help it wouldn't be enough. The Akatsuki were just too powerful for just Hinata and Neji to handle, that was why Kakashi and Guy had been sent to help guard them at the mansion. Neji didn't like feeling useless but right now there was nothing he could do but wait for the Akatsuki to strike.

Author's Note: Hello, Daceria here I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1. I must say I'm never done a fan fiction this mysterious before. I hope you all like it and will review my story and tell me what you think might happen next or if you think it's worth continuing. I love to hear your opinions on it because this fan fiction is not like most.

Next time Chapter 2: The kidnapping

I won't say what happens you should be able to figure it out by the title alone. See you then! J


	3. Ch2 The Kidnapping

**Ch.2 The Kidnapping**

"Naruto you need to calm down." spoke Sakura as she watched Naruto punching against one of the trees in the training field.

"How can I calm down when the Akatsuki are out there killing people. I won't let them take Hinata. I'm not going to lose another friend!" shouted Naruto. Sakura went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"The best thing we can do is leave this to Tsunade and the other ninja. We need to focus on our mission. Remember today's the day we'll meet the Akatsuki's spy and he may lead us to Orochimaru." spoke Sakura calmly. Naruto sighed and forced a grin.

"Yeah, I can't wait." spoke Naruto.

"Glad to hear it." spoke a voice from behind them. Naruto and Sakura both turned around to see Yamato and Sai standing there.

"So you are Naruto and Sakura nice to meet you." spoke Sai with confidence.

"My name is Yamato and I will be temporary filling in for Kakashi since he needs to be in the village and this is Sai, he will be filling in for Sasuke." spoke Yamato and Naruto and Sakura just looked depressed.

"Sasuke." they both muttered. Sai just looked at them and then to Yamato.

"Seems as the word Sasuke haunts them." spoke Sai.

"Well anyway let's all try and get along. This is going to be a long day and we need to work as a team if we want to succeed." spoke Yamato.

Tsunade and a few other medical ninja had been working for hours to awaken Lord Hisashi with little to no luck.

"If something isn't done soon, he'll die from the poison." spoke Tsunade. The other medical ninja nodded and kept doing everything they could. Tsunade just hoped that Shizune would be okay with Kakashi and Guy watching the hokage mansion. The Akatsuki were after Hinata and they had to prevent them from succeeding.

"Hey Kakashi ready for another round of combat." spoke Guy as he was ready for the fight of his life as he always was.

"Guy, this is no time for nonsense. We need to think before we go jumping in." spoke Kakashi.

"Ha! The man who attacks first has the advantage on the battle ground and us being from the leaf, we are fighting on home turf. There is no way the Akatsuki will get past us." spoke Guy with confidence.

"They don't need to get past us physically. Remember Itachi is part of the Akatsuki and can use genjutsu to make himself appear invisible or as someone we know. We can't just jump into the first person we suspect might be him, we don't want to hurt anyone besides the Akatsuki.

"You have a good point. When we do know it's them then we will show them the spirit of the leaf village with our hands." spoke Guy.

Neji and Hinata were inside the hokage mansion sitting down on two chairs that Shizune had provided. Shizune kept a sharp eye out beside she knew at any second the Akatsuki could show up and she had to be ready if they showed up before Tsunade returned. She only hoped that Tsunade could find a cure for whatever poison they used on Lord Hisashi.

"I know this isn't any fun and that you two should both be out training with your teams but I'm very worried about the both of you." spoke Shizune. Neji just crossed his arms and Hinata blushed.

"Thanks for your concern but I can handle myself." spoke Neji.

"Neji…Shizune is only trying to help. We ourselves can't fight S rank criminals and you know it."

"We can fight them and I plan to fight them if they think of touching you. I will not let them steal the byakugan. That's our family trait, it's not meant for their hands. It's bad enough they have the sharingan." spoke Neji.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." spoke Hinata.

Hidden away from all eyes were Kisame and Itachi. They were preparing to kidnapping the girl of the hyuga.

"Itachi, how did you manage to elude the Anbu?" asked Kisame with a laugh. Itachi just glared at him.

"My clan used to own the police force there is no way I'd ever let an Anbu discover me and poisoning Hisashi was easier than getting into the mansion. He never expected it in his tea…" spoke Itachi.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Kisame. Itachi just smiled and teleported away.

"Aw I see. Okay I will wait here." smiled Kisame as he watched the village from a distance. Itachi reappeared at the hokage mansion and without thinking or responding he knocked out Shizune. He looked to the two hyuga as Neji stood in front of Hinata. Guy and Kakashi were outside as Kisame had decided to show up and fight them.

"I remember you." spoke Guy as he looked to Kisame.

"I hope you remember me." spoke Kisame as he took his sword out of it's bandages.

"It's time for us to have a rematch." smiled Kisame. Itachi just glared at Neji.

"What makes you think you stand a chance against me boy?" asked Itachi.

"8 trigrams, 64 palms." spoke Neji and Itachi just moved out of the way and grabbed Hinata easily.

"Thank you." spoke Itachi as he teleported away. Neji grabbed a hold of him just before he teleported and pushed Hinata out of the way. When Itachi reappeared at the Akatsuki hideout with the Neji, Nagato was not very pleased.

"I wanted the girl." spoke Nagato. Neji just sat there in chains surround by the four pairs off Akatsuki members. Then Toby spoke up.

"It's still possible to get the byakugan from the boy." he spoke.

"Yes, all's we need to do is remove the seal the Hisashi placed on him." spoke Itachi.

"Anyone know how to do that?" asked Nagato and very slowly Zetsu raised his hand.

"Yes." he spoke. Nagato smiled as Neji was dragged into the Akatsuki's hideout.

Back at the leaf village Kakashi and Guy were still fighting Kisame when Hinata ran down to them.

"Neji's gone." she panted. Kisame smiled as he looked to Kakashi then to Guy.

"Another time then?" he spoke as he teleported away.

"Wait a second why would they take Neji?" asked Kakashi to Hinata and Hinata explained very clearly that Neji had taken Hinata's place just as Itachi had teleported away. Kakashi and Guy were stunned. Tsunade finally returned with a bit of good news.

"I've found a cure and Hisashi should be fine by tomorrow." spoke Tsunade as she looked to Hinata.

"Why are you out here?" asked Tsunade. Hinata just froze.

"They took Neji." spoke Kakashi for her. Tsunade just put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to yell. Now we need to find out who did this and where they are heading. Guy I want you to gather your team. I will let Yamato know to send Naruto here as quickly as he can." spoke Tsunade.

"Why Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Because Naruto has to learn how to deal with the Akatsuki sooner rather then later and without Neji, there's just Tenten and Rock Lee. I will feel much more secure knowing that Naruto will be with them.

"I just hope Neji is okay." muttered Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, they can't take the byakugan from Neji so I'm sure he'll be okay." spoke Hisashi when he woke up the next day in the hospital. Hinata was sitting beside him and couldn't help but wonder how Neji was and what the Akatsuki planned to do with him.

Neji sat in an empty room surrounded by candles. He was chained to a chair as Zetsu and Nagato walked in.

"No worries Pein this won't take long and the boy won't suffer much." spoke Zetsu.

"Good I want the byakugan and then I will have all three of the eye techniques and no one will be able to stand in my way." smiled Pein as he left Zetsu to perform whatever method he had of removing the seal from Neji's forehead. Neji's leaf headband laid down to the side of him. Zetsu carefully pushed his hair out of the way.

"I think you'll be happy once this cursed seal is gone." spoke Zetsu. Neji struggled against the bindings of the chains but there was nothing he could do.

The other Akatsuki were waiting patiently as they talked about the tailed beasts they had captured and Deidara was still grieving just a little bit about Sasori's death.

Naruto, Rock Lee and Tenten were in Tsunade's office as they were given clear details of their mission. Guy Sensei would be leading them.

"Your mission is to go to the Akatsuki's hideout and bring Neji back to us before it's too late. The Akatsuki are capable of things we don't know yet so that doesn't mean that they won't get the byakugan just because they don't have Hinata. Guy I'm trusting Naruto to your care. Sakura and Sai will do some training of their own until you return. Is everything I said clear?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes madam." spoke Tenten and Rock Lee. Naruto just clenched his fist as he thought of the Akatsuki and thought of Neji.

"You Naruto showed me the light, you are Sasuke's only hope." spoke Neji from back at the time before Sasuke had left for Orochimaru. Naruto still couldn't understand why Sasuke wanted to be evil, the need for power.

"I will bring Neji back no matter what!" spoke Naruto with pride and confidence. He didn't care about the strength or number of the opponent he had fought before knowing his chances and still came out on top.

"Good luck Naruto." spoke Tsunade.

Naruto and the others left the leaf village that day and headed off for the Akatsuki's hideout. Naruto just hoped they weren't to late to save Neji…

Author's Note: Hey thanks for your support so far I really appreciate it. Please review and let me know what you think of Ch.2. I promise the fight scenes are coming and I hope all this building up will help this story to be even better.

Next time: Ch.3 Naruto to the rescue!

The team of Naruto, Tenten, and Rock Lee along with Guy Sensei are off to save Neji from the Akatsuki but will they arrive too late?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Byakugan Stolen!**_

_**Ch.3 To the Rescue**_

_Neji woke up in chains the next day, he knew he had saved Hinata but he was unsure as to what the Akatsuki was planning to do to his seal. He wanted to touch his forehead to know the mark of the caged bird was still there. He hated the seal but it was the only thing keeping the Akatsuki from getting the byakugan. It was bad enough that Itachi was a member and gave them the sharingan. Neji had to stay calm, had to think logically about the situation he was in. He thought of his team Guy sensei, Rock Lee and Tenten. Sometimes Neji wondered how he kept his sanity about Guy and Lee but Neji knew why he wasn't insane. It was because of Tenten. Neji knew that the leaf village would be making arrangements to save him but Neji had to save himself. He had to prevent the Akatsuki from getting the byakugan._

"_What are we waiting for!" complained Naruto furious that Tsunade was not ready to send them yet._

"_Naruto calm down. You can't just jump into something like this. It's a dangerous mission and you need to keep your calm above all." spoke Tsunade. Guy Sensei came into the room smiling._

"_No need to worry Tsunade, Neji would never let someone keep him captured for long. Before you know it, I Guy will bring Neji back." spoke Guy proud of himself. Rock Lee busted through the door followed slowly by Tenten. Tenten couldn't believe the way those two were acting. They were acting as if it was just another mission. Neji's life was on the line. Tenten managed to keep her sanity with Neji around but without him she knew she wouldn't be able to put up with Guy and Lee for long._

"_Now I want all of you to listen to me carefully. This mission is more than just a mission. It's considered an S rank mission which is why Jiriaya will be coming along with you." spoke Tsunade as Jiriaya appeared behind her._

"_What? I was just doing some research and you want me to go with them?" asked Jiriaya._

"_Stop being a pervert and act like a sunin." spoke Tsunade trying to keep a level head._

"_All right, I hear you. Now the Akatsuki will know we are coming so I will go ahead and make them think I'm the only one and then you Guy will take the team around us without them spotting you." spoke Jiriaya._

"_Right! It's brilliant they'll never see it coming." spoke Rock Lee with pride._

"_It won't be easy to fool them." spoke Tsunade. Sakura entered the room with Sai by her side._

"_We've just finished our mission my lady. Our there any others for us?" asked Sakura. Naruto just looked at Sakura and Sai. _

"_They could come with us." volunteered Naruto._

"_No way Naruto. I need Sakura and Sai to stay here in the village. The only reason your going is in place of Neji. Normally I would have chosen a better suited ninja to take his place but everyone is extremely busy getting ready for the chunin exams and you were the only one available." spoke Tsunade._

"_Ah, come on Tsunade I'm not the same Naruto I used to be." spoke Naruto defending himself. He had grown up and become a real shin obi._

"_No matter how much you grown Naruto, that doesn't change the fact your still a genin. Genin aren't supposed to be sent on C rank missions let alone S ranks." spoke Tsunade folding her hands on the desk._

"_I'm counting on all of you to come back safely. Now go." spoke Tsunade picking up a pile of papers on her desk. Naruto looked at the others and charged out the door. Rock lee wasn't very far behind._

_Guy Sensei got the group organized and just at the village gate Hinata was standing._

"_Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto just smiled and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_I promise Hinata, I'm going to bring Neji back." spoke Naruto and then he remembered his promise to Sakura._

"_And this time, this time I will bring both of them back to the village where they belong." spoke Naruto thinking of Sasuke. It was almost time, soon he would see Sasuke again and would find out if all his training was worth it or not._

"_Um, Naruto…please be careful." whispered Hinata. Naruto just smiled and gave her an embrace._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll bring Neji back before you know it." smiled Naruto as he headed out of the village with Guy Sensei's team and Hinata waved to them still blushing after the hug she received. She wanted to tell Naruto the way she felt about him but around him she was just so shy. Sakura came up and tapped Hinata on the shoulder._

"_Come with me Hinata." spoke Sakura. Hinata followed Sakura to her house and they sat down together talking about Naruto. Hinata sat across from Sakura in Sakura's kitchen as they both discussed not only Naruto but Neji as well._

"_I'm worried." spoke Hinata softly. Sakura just sighed._

"_There's no use in worrying that won't help Neji and it certainly won't help you either. You need to believe in Naruto. You love him don't you?" asked Sakura._

"_Um…um…I" blushed Hinata._

"_See it's as clear as day that you love Naruto and Neji is your cousin. If you believe in both of them then that will help both of them." spoke Sakura._

"_I just don't want Neji to be hurt because he saved me. If it wasn't for Neji, I'd be the one the Akatsuki had." spoke Hinata._

"_Why do you think Neji did it? He did it to protect you and the byakugan. Neji is a good guy and he doesn't want the Akatsuki to win." spoke Sakura._

"_Your right Sakura. I won't worry, instead I'll hope for their safe return." spoke Hinata gathering up the courage to ask Naruto out when he returned._

"_That a girl." spoke Sakura._

_Naruto and the others were traveling through the lands towards the Akatsuki hideout. They knew they would be attacked evidentially which is why Jiriaya had went ahead of them to provide them time to sneak around the Akatsuki find Neji and bring him home. It was a good plan but the Akatsuki weren't easy to fool._

"_Why hello Jiriaya." spoke Itachi as he stopped Jiriaya dead in his tracks. Jiriaya immediately noticed that Itachi was alone. That meant Kisame would find the others. Jiriaya just looked at Itachi._

"_It's been a long time Itachi." smiled Jiriaya. Itachi just looked at him._

"_Yes it has been. I think it's about time someone killed you." spoke Itachi and they began fighting._

"_If you want to kill me then go ahead and try." spoke Jiriaya as he summoned Gamabunta to the field._

"_Fine." spoke Itachi._

_Naruto and the others had just ran into Kisame. Guy and Kisame were staring at each other._

"_Do you remember me?" asked Kisame. Guy looked at him and looked at him._

"_I know I've fought you before but your name I can't remember your name." spoke Guy._

"_My name is Kisame Hoshigaki." spoke Kisame smiling. "I'll make you remember me."_

_While Kisame was distracted with Guy, Tenten, Naruto and Rock Lee went ahead to find Neji. They made it to the hideout and at the rock Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting._

"_No one gets past." they both spoke. Naruto had to fight them but he couldn't fight both of them by himself._

"_Tenten, Rock Lee I'm going to need your help." spoke Naruto._

"_Right." they both spoke._

_Inside where Neji was Deidara was put on guard duty. Deidara just looked at Neji._

"_Why do I have to watch you? I could be out there showing off my wonderful artwork." spoke Deidara._

"_Making explosions isn't art." mocked Neji. Deidara went to him and slapped him a good one._

"_How dare you make fun of my art!" spoke Deidara._

"_Deidara don't hurt the boy, Zetsu still needs to remove the seal from his forehead. Afterwards I don't care but right now control your temper." spoke Pein._

"_Heh, how long do I have to watch him?" asked Deidara._

"_One hour and then it will be ready." spoke Zetsu. Neji just watched them he had exactly one hour to escape. One hour to keep them from getting the byakugan but how would Neji break the chains binding him to this chair. He had to think, if he could find out where the key was then he would be off to a good start. Pein didn't have it neither did Zetsu or Deidara. Someone had to have the key or the key had to be somewhere close like up on a shelf or on a hook. Neji used his byakugan to look around the room and sure enough in the next room on a hook was a key. He couldn't get it from this room but then Neji had a thought, if he could use his shadow clone jutsu he could send his clone to get the key and he could make the clone look like one of the Akatsuki that wasn't on guard. It was perfect now he just had to put the plan into action and he had exactly one hour to do it._

_Jiriaya and Itachi were still fighting. It was pretty even between the two shin obi. Jiriaya just looked at Itachi._

"_Why does the Akatsuki want the byakugan?" asked Jiriaya. Itachi just stared at him._

"_Why should I tell you?" asked Itachi._

"_You don't fool me Itachi you don't like the way the Akatsuki runs things and you still support the village. Why do they want the byakugan?" asked Jiriaya._

"_Pein feels that the byakugan will make it easier to capture the nine tails within Naruto." spoke Itachi._

"_So, they are still after Naruto. Now let's make this fight look real." spoke Jiriaya._

"_Not a problem." spoke Itachi taking Jiriaya with his sharingan trick but it sage mode Jiriaya wasn't easy fooled into Itachi's usual games._

_Author's Note: Hey Daceria here thanks for reading Ch.3. I do hope that all of you are into this story as much as I am. Neji sure has a good strategy but will it work find out in Ch.4 Neji's Plan_

_Also I think I will continue to write Naruto and I'm not sure which Naruto characters I want to write about next so if anyone has any suggestions please send me a message! __J_


	5. Ch4 Neji's Plan

**Byakugan Stolen**

**Ch.4 Neji's Plan**

Deidara paced back and forth in front of Neji impatiently looking at the clock on the wall. This was taking way too long. How hard was it to keep a squad from gaining entrance to their hideout. Deidara began to wonder what if they were overpowered then it would be up to his art to save the day and then all of the Akatsuki would have to admit to him that his art was truly a masterpiece to behold. Heh, he was actually hoping the squad got to where he was. There was no way any of them would leave alive. He took a handful of clay into his hand and began working on his masterpiece.

Neji just looked at Deidara what was he planning to do with that clay? Neji knew of Deidara because of the incident with Gaara so he had to be careful. He had to know what Deidara was thinking. Neji had to put his plan into action before it was too late. Neji began studying his surroundings. Four different walls and only one door. Neji carefully used his hands carefully as he visualized the hand signs for the shadow clone in his head. He had to transform into the one Akatsuki that he knew was still inside, Pein.

Outside in the forest Naruto and the others were still fighting extremely hard when a signal came from the cave. Pein was calling the Akatsuki back. Zetsu on the inside had just finished the potion that would remove Neji's seal without killing him. All Pein wanted was to byakugan, it would have been much easier if he had captured Hinata but he wouldn't let one mistake ruin his chances.

Back at the village Sakura and Hinata were both staying at the mansion with Hisashi. Hisashi was feeling a lot better but everyday Sakura came over to check on him to make sure everything was normal. Sakura was also concerned for Hinata. Everyone knew that Hinata liked Naruto and Naruto had been the one to save Neji from the darkness and now both of them were in grave danger and there was nothing Hinata could do because of who she was.

"Hinata don't worry I know Naruto will come back." spoke Sakura as she finished Hisashi's daily checkup. Hisashi thanked Sakura and went off to his recliner to drink some coffee.

"Neji is too strong, the Akatsuki will not break him and they know nothing of the power of the seal." spoke Hisashi.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" asked Sakura politely. Hisashi smiled and nodded.

"The seal has been in the clan for many years, ever since twins were born in the hyuga family. Only the older one could carry on the byakugan. That is why the seal was made to assure that the main branch was protected by the lower branch. The seal is more powerful than one would think there are only a few ways of destroying it. The death of the one with the seal will seal the Akatsuki's hope of ever getting the byakugan. And the only other way is for the one who placed the seal to remove it. The Akatsuki can try whatever they want but as long as they have Neji, they won't succeed in getting the byakugan." spoke Hisashi with pride as he sipped on his coffee.

"Then why do they still have him?" asked Hinata very worried about her cousin and especially Naruto. That was something else the Akatsuki wanted and Hinata wanted them both to come home safe and sound.

"The Akatsuki don't know much of the seal therefore they think they can break it. I'm guessing on of them is going to try to break it using magic, or a potion, or worse. If they kill Neji there hopes of ever getting the byakugan will be erased without one of the main branch. There is no need to fear for Neji's life. The Akatsuki will not kill him, it would be a foolish mistake." spoke Hisashi.

Hinata and Sakura went outside and sat on the porch steps. Sakura knew Hinata couldn't help but worry.

"Hinata it's okay. I know your worried and trust me I'm just as worried as you are. You can't let this interfere with your life. You're a ninja and a very talented one you need to keep on getting stronger and this is one of the many ways that we get stronger. When Sasuke left I thought I would never be able to live without him but now I know that if I want to see him again I have to stand up and fight for him, because if I don't I really will never see him again and someday with all my training someday Naruto, Yamato, Sai, and myself we will bring Sasuke back to the village where he belongs." spoke Sakura.

"I know." muttered Hinata. "Neji is strong."

Neji now had his shadow clone beside him disguised as Pein. Neji had practiced this and told his shadow clone to get the key. Deidara watched as the fake Pein walked past him and Deidara didn't say a word. The plan was working. His clone came back and handed the keys to Neji perfect.

Just as Neji was about to free himself the real Pein entered with Zetsu. Neji's clone quickly disappeared and Pein smiled. Pein slapped Deidara a good one.

"If I hadn't shown up the boy would have escaped." spoke Pein as Zetsu grabbed the keys from Neji. Neji just cursed his luck. Things were not going the way he had planned. Neji was a master strategist but he wasn't quite as skilled as Shikamaru he had no backup plan to escape from the hell hole he was in.

"No worries Pein the potion is finished. Soon we will have no use of the boy." spoke Zetsu. Potion? The seal they were going to use a potion to try to break the seal Neji smiled. He always hated the seal that his uncle had placed on him but right now, right now he was glad for it. It was keeping him alive and keeping the byakugan out of the Akatsuki's hands.

Neji was moved to another room this time he was tied down to a stretcher like you would typically see in the hospital. But he was strapped down by belts or comfortable things that the hospital used. No the Akatsuki were smarter then to let Neji had any chances of escaping. He was strapped down by chains and his hair was tied back and his leaf hand band was hanging on the wall as Zetsu examined his seal. Neji was still awake but he had a feeling very shortly the operation would begin. Neji knew they wouldn't succeed in getting the seal but they would succeed in having a captive. They could use Neji as bait to lure Hinata to them and Neji just hoped that Hisashi was making sure that Hinata was safe. The whole reason Neji was in this pickle was because he had jumped in Itachi's way as much as he hated Hisashi he hated the Akatsuki more. They were just a bunch of criminals stealing other people's powers. Neji knew they were after Naruto's nine tailed beast and Neji knew if they couldn't get the seal, the would never be able to defeat Naruto. Naruto was the one who had shown Neji some things were worth believing it.

Naruto, Rock Lee and Tenten had finally made it to the Akatsuki rock where Itachi and Kisame were fighting Jiriaya and Guy Sensei. They knew it was a distraction. It would be up to them to get inside without anyone noticing. Naruto whispered a plan to them and Rock lee shouted.

"Unbelievable. You're a genius Naruto." spoke Lee wit joy. Tenten put a hand over his mouth.

"Rock Lee, you know the chocolate that Guy Sensei gave you for emergencies. I think this qualifies." spoke Tenten.

"Good thinking Tenten. This chocolate will raise my strength by double." spoke Rock Lee as he swallowed it whole and Tenten knew what was in the chocolate. She and Naruto went to get Neji while Rock Lee made his way through the fortress knocking out anyone in his way.

Tenten stopped at one of the doors and heard voices from inside she listened closely trying to make out what was being said.

"You'll never get the byakugan from me." spoke Neji as a potion was forced down his mouth.

"We'll just have to see about that." spoke Pein. Pein looked over to Zetsu.

"So now that the boy is asleep just how do you plan on removing the seal?" asked Pein.

"Watch me." spoke Zetsu as he disappeared completely and reappeared as Neji.

"This kid sure has lot of his mind most of which is escaping. The two ways of removing the seal. Perfect.

Zetsu came back out and used his strange abilities to try to remove the seal as Neji still asleep looked life less. Zetsu kept trying and Pein began to get frustrated. Zetsu stopped and looked to Pein.

"Sir it looks as if we will have to go after the girl after all. I'm afraid I can't remove the seal.

"Yeah there is only one person who can. Itachi and Kisame where are they?" asked Pein.

"They are outside fighting." spoke Tobi. Pein just sighed.

"Tell them to stop fighting and report to the main room of our fortress. We are going to kidnap Lord Hyuga and force him to remove the seal for us." spoke Pein.

"I don't care what you do with the kid just don't kill him." spoke Pein as the members of the Akatsuki and him went through a different door then Naruto entered and quickly took the keys and freed Neji. Tenten tried to wake him up but Neji was still breathing but he wouldn't wake up. What had the Akatsuki used on him that would have this effect?

"We'll need to take him to Tsunade. She knows all about potions and healing." spoke Naruto as Tenten helped put Neji on Naruto's back. It was surprising. No one had heard them coming in and they made their way out of the fortress almost too easily.

Jiriaya meant up with them and explained why the Akatsuki hadn't bothered to stop them from freeing Neji.

"Neji is useless to them unless they had Hisashi so they are planning to capture Lady Hinata before we can make it back to the village. And with two squads out of the way it will be easier this time to get the right person." spoke Jiriaya.

"That just means we have to get their before them!" spoke Guy Sensei as he ran off without another word.

"He's right we need to hurry. Naruto you and the others get back to the village. I will take Neji to Tsunade. Naruto carefully put Neji in Jiriaya's arms and they disappeared out of sight.

"Will he take him to Tsunade?" asked Tenten.

"Oh course. That man is also looking for an excuse to be perverted around Tsunade.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." spoke Tenten as they began racing back to the village. Tenten was worried who wouldn't be. Neji was still in danger. Tenten loved Neji and she would tell him the minute he was awake and safe from the Akatsuki.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I'll surprise you and only give you the title of the next chapter. See if you can figure out my plans. Heh. Next time Ch.5 Tenten's Confession and the Akatsuki's trail.


	6. Chapter 5 Tenten's Confession

**Byakugan Stolen**

**Ch.5 Tenten's Confession and**

**The Akatsuki's Trail**

Naruto and the others rushed back to the village as fast as their feet would carry them. They knew the Akatsuki hadn't given up on getting the byakugan and Hinata was a lot easier to kidnap then Neji and then they didn't need to worry about breaking a seal. Naruto clenched his fists as he was running how dare they hurt his friends just so they could capture him easier. Naruto would never allow it to happen, he would become stronger and defeat the Akatsuki one by one.

Tenten was running by herself behind Rock Lee and Naruto. She was fast but she couldn't keep up with them and her thoughts weren't on the Akatsuki, they were on Neji. She wondered why he hadn't woken up and would Tsunade be able to reverse whatever the Akatsuki did? Tenten simply didn't know but she knew for Neji's sake she had to fight like her life and his depended on it.

Rock Lee didn't have much thought on his mind besides getting training by running and saving the day. Rock Lee thought about Sakura but as soon as it came to him he just shouted.

"Faster everyone faster, we have people waiting for us!" spoke Lee dashing off in a cloud of dust. Tenten just stared at the cloud thinking he is way too calm about this. Naruto followed Lee's lead which quite frankly Tenten had saw it coming. It seemed to her that Neji and her were the only serious ones out of the bunch of them.

Guy Sensei had made it back to the village and met Kakashi at Hisashi's mansion and were guarding the outside entrance. Guy was telling Kakashi about being stronger than the last time they were on guard duty.

"We'll show the Akatsuki a thing or two about the green beast. Right Kakashi?" smiled Guy. Kakashi just sighed.

"Whatever you say Guy." spoke Kakashi. Kakashi put his headband up over his forehead. He was going to need to fight sharingan with sharingan.

Tsunade and Shizune were at the hospital examining Neji who still hadn't woken up with the medical medicine the hospital had treated him with. Tsunade took his temperature and thought of what she knew of potions.

"What do you think my lady?" asked Shizune. Tsunade smiled her gambling smiled and looked up to Shizune.

"Just give him a few days to rest and he'll be up again." spoke Tsunade.

"What about the potion, my lady? Isn't there a cure?" asked Shizune.

"The potion is not hurting him, his temperature is normal and yes there is a cure but it's not required. If he's not up by Wednesday only then will I insist on using the cure." spoke Tsunade. Shizune nodded and told the other medical ninja. They all trusted Tsunade's judgment and let Neji sleep peacefully on the medical bed. Tsunade knew that she couldn't just return to her mansion until after she knew Neji was safe. Jiriaiya had brought him to her and disappeared just as quickly, telling her about the Akatsuki's trail. They were after Hinata again. Tsunade had to watch Neji because if he woke up, she didn't want him running off to help fight. She didn't want either of them to be captured by the Akatsuki seal or no seal it was too dangerous for the both of them. Tsunade just sighed, it was a break from office papers but she rather be able to relax instead of content worry about everyone especially Hinata. Hinata was in danger and she knew help was on the way. The only problem was she didn't know how soon Jiriaya and the others would get there.

Hisashi was inside the mansion sitting on his recliner just waiting for any of the Akatsuki to show up, he wanted vengeance for them poisoning him and trying to steal the byakugan. Hisashi didn't want Hinata in any danger so he had her stay over at Sakura's. The Akatsuki would come to the mansion looking for Hinata and this time this time Hisashi had a plan.

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki had arrived at the mansion and stared at Kakashi, Guy, and Jiriaiya fighting for them. They fought a hard a long battle. Deidara used his exploding clone to get inside the mansion where Hisashi was standing waiting for battle.

"I will not let you take my family's secret." spoke Hisashi preparing to fight Deidara.

Deidara just smiled. "Artwork is an explosion." and just like that bombs flooded all over the mansion. Hisashi quickly reacted and teleported outside the mansion beside the others. Pein smiled at him.

"Where is your daughter Hisashi?" asked Pein as he held Hisashi by the throat. Hisashi just glared and said nothing. The others were busy fighting the rest of the Akatsuki.

"No need to worry. I don't need to have her, if I have you." spoke Pein as he disappeared with Hisashi in his arms. The rest of the Akatsuki followed suit.

Kakashi and the others reported to Tsunade quickly for permission to follow the Akatsuki. Tsunade nodded and off they went again. They couldn't let the Akatsuki get the byakugan it was bad enough they had the sharingan.

Naruto and Rock Lee went with Kakashi and the others to help with whatever they could. Tenten decided to stay at the village and go see how Neji was. She asked where he was and went to his bed. He was sound asleep yet his temperature was normal.

Tsunade explained to Tenten that nothing was wrong with Neji, just that the potion made him sleep for the amount of time the surgery would have taken. Tenten waited patiently by Neji's bed until Wednesday morning, Neji opened his eyes and looked over to Tenten who was still asleep on her chair. He softly whispered.

"Tenten?" asked Neji. Tenten awoke and smiled at Neji.

"Your finally awake thank goodness." spoke Tenten who had been worried about Neji since the minute he was captured.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Neji looking around and noticing he was at the hospital.

"About two days. Naruto and Rock Lee we all went to save you we had help though." spoke Tenten.

"Yeah, my seal is it still there?" asked Neji taking off his headband and feeling the symbol still on his forehead.

"I'd never imagine I'd be happy to have this seal but it stopped the Akatsuki from retrieving my byakugan." spoke Neji with pride.

"Yeah but they took Hisashi to their hideout. They haven't given up yet and everyone is out there trying to save him." spoke Tenten.

"Then why are you here?" asked Neji thinking that Tenten should have been part of the fight. She wasn't weak and she was very talented with her weapons.

"I'm here because I was worried about you Neji. Someone had to stay here and make sure you recovered." spoke Tenten.

"Tsunade went with the others?" asked Neji.

"Yes, almost everyone went. there are very few people still in the village, mostly chunin from the exams and genins and of course some of the sensei's are still here." spoke Tenten as Neji sat up and felt his head and then put his headband back on. He quickly stood up and looked to Tenten.

"We should go help them." spoke Neji.

"No, Neji you're not supposed to go on missions right away." spoke Tenten.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"Because Tsunade wants to make sure the potion didn't affect any part of you. She was pretty sure it was just to put you to sleep but your still supposed to stay off missions until she returns." spoke Tenten.

"Great, I can't even help save the byakugan." spoke Neji sighing. Tenten wanted to tell Neji how she felt but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Neji, you are a hero. If you hadn't jumped in the way when you did, the Akatsuki would already have the byakugan at least now it will take them a long time if they get it at all." spoke Tenten.

"I guess your right. No use worrying when I can't do a thing until they return. I don't want the Akatsuki to get the byakugan. As much as I hate Hisashi even he doesn't deserve this from them." spoke Neji.

"Neji, I… don't know how to say this." began Tenten as she thought of how to tell him the way she felt about him.

"Don't say anything I'm not worried about it. With as many Akatsuki's members as they have, I know we have more leaf ninja and the Akatsuki will never have the Byakugan so there's nothing to worry about." sighed Neji. He had been looking forward to showing the Akatsuki as thing or too.

"Neji, it's not about the Akatsuki. I want to tell you something." Spoke Tenten softly.

"What?" asked Neji glaring at Tenten?

"Well, when you were captured each of us thought about what it would be like without you and I knew it would never be the same. I was worried about you Neji. Guy and Lee they were so sure that we would get you back before anything bad happened but I still worried about you and I'm so glad you're not hurt because I really care about you." Spoke Tenten.

Neji stood silent, he did not know how to respond to Tenten's confession of love. Tenten and himself had always hung out together to keep themselves from going crazy from Guy Sensei and Rock Lee. Neji thought they were just really good friends, he had never thought Tenten looked at him like now. Their was fear in her eyes, worry but most of all she had been scared for him, scared that the Akatsuki would kill him once they had want they wanted.

"Tenten this isn't the time. We need to focus. Even if we can't be in the fight, I don't plan to sit around and do nothing." Spoke Neji.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I mean how much trouble can we get into if we're training?" spoke Tenten.

"I don't plan on training Tenten. I'm going after them. I'm going to make sure the Akatsuki knows what happens when they mess with my family." Spoke Neji as he dashed off without another word. Tenten decided not to follow him and sat down in the medical chair sad but she knew Neji had a point. Later they would discuss her feelings for him after all the business with the Akatsuki was over and done with but still Tenten wondered would Neji tell her that they couldn't be together because of being team mates?

Tenten decided it was best just to let Neji be Neji for now. I mean if anyone would get yelled at by Tsunade Neji wouldn't be the first. Tenten thought about Naruto and how far he had come as a ninja. It was impressive and Naruto had even helped Neji to finally realize that destiny wasn't everything he thought it was. Sometimes people make their own destiny's, sometimes they had too.

Naruto ran and ran as fast as his legs would carry him and out of nowhere Neji appeared beside Rock Lee and himself.

"Hey Neji, did you have a good nap?" asked Rock Lee.

"Yes it was refreshing now I'm ready to show the Akatsuki a thing or too about the power of the hyugas." Smiled Neji.

"Glad to have you back." Spoke Naruto.

Author's Note: Hey thank you for reading I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this fan fiction as much as I am. I've only read one other fan fiction where Neji got kidnapped and I didn't care for it. The Price We Pay. Don't ask me who it's by. I research all my fan fictions before I write them to make sure I'm not copycatting someone else. That's the last thing I want to do it be a copycat. Well anyway next time, Ch.6 Neji's Stand.

Basically leaf village will save Hisashi and then the real fun will begin when Neji returns to Tenten missing!


	7. Ch6 Neji's Stand

**Ch.6 Neji's Stand.**

"Glad to be back." spoke Neji as he looked over to Naruto who was smiling. It never amazed him how someone like Naruto was always able to smile in the worst of times.

Jiriaya and the rest of the elite ninjas had made it to the edge of the forest. The Akatsuki were almost to their hideout when Jiriaya and Tsunade stood in their way.

"Give it up, we leaf ninjas will never give up the fight." spoke Tsunade.

"Hand over Hisashi or prepare for the worst." spoke Jiriaya as he clapped his hands together and held still. Nagato knew that sign he was preparing to kill them using sage mode. Nagato talked to the other members and looked at Jiriaya.

"I must admit you bear a serious threat but I will not give up so easily." spoke Nagato.

Naruto, Rock Lee and Neji finally caught up to where they were. Nagato smiled as he saw them.

"Nice to see my little subject has returned." spoke Nagato. Neji knew he meant him and the seal was still there if not for him escaping they would've had the byakugan.

"I never thought that a member of the side branch would be stronger and tougher than the main branch." smiled Nagato as he had Itachi come up beside him holding Hisashi in ropes.

"I'm stronger and I will be the one to save the secret of the byakugan." spoke Neji with pride. Nagato smiled and put his hand out urging Neji to take a shot at him. Neji ignored it, he knew that Nagato would be better off having more than one hyuga to work with. Neji could fight but he had to watch his back as well.

Back at the village Kisame was still floating around looking for Hinata. All the others had left but Pein knew that two hostages were better than one so Kisame had stayed in the village to find where they were hiding Hinata. He searched the training fields, the path to the sand and the path to Orochimaru's hideout. No sign of Hinata anywhere. She had to be in a building. Kisame went around checking the buildings one by one. He entered the hospital and found Tenten arranging flowers. This gave Kisame an idea. Tenten turned around and looked straight at Kisame's sword to her throat.

"You my lady are coming with me." spoke Kisame. Tenten looked at the door. She had a small chance to do a ninjustsu using her weapons to maybe get past Kisame but it was very risky. She had too try but Kisame grabbed her hands before she had the chance to perform the required hand signs.

Tenten just stared at Kisame wondering if there was any way possible she could get free but Kisame held her firmly and gave her no such opportunity. He whispered to her softly.

"Tell me where she is." spoke Kisame.

"I'd rather die." spoke Tenten with confidence.

"That can be arranged." spoke Kisame. "Where is the girl."

Kisame still held the knife to her throat and Tenten knew he would do it, she knew so she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"I honestly don't know where she is." spoke Tenten. Kisame looked at her face to see if she was lying but her smile was too confident for it too be anything but truth. Kisame had hoped she would make this easier on him but then he thought he didn't need the girl. He would look for her more but he couldn't dwell too long in the village or other ninja might notice him having a hostage and take action. He decided to leave with Tenten as his hostage and returned to the Akatsuki's hideout. Inside Deidara was reading a newspaper and yawning as he took a sip of coffee.

"Um, Kisame that's not the hyuga girl." spoke Deidara.

"I know that idiot." spoke Kisame.

"Then why did you bring her?" asked Deidara. Kisame explained that Tenten and Neji were team mates and she would make a good hostage if something happened to Hisashi then they could use Tenten to lure Neji into their trap.

"That Neji kid has the seal. We'll have to put him under and be able to perform the surgery and that will take at least a day." spoke Deidara.

"There are more ways then that my friend. We demand that Neji surrender to us and let us remove the seal or we kill this girl." spoke Kisame.

"May I have the honor?" asked Deidara.

"No, I will kill her. You'd just blow up the place." spoke Kisame.

"Are you making fun of my art?" asked Deidara.

"Explosions are not art." spoke Kisame.

"And how would you know anything about art? Your no better than any of the other swordsman of the mist. You all use big swords and think you're the best thing since peanut butter and jelly but I have news for you without that sword you wouldn't be a part of the Akatsuki. There is more to art then just swinging around a massive blade." spoke Deidara.

"You are testing my patience." spoke Kisame as he tossed the girl to Deidara.

"Tie her to a chair and keep your one good eye on her. I don't want another escape." spoke Kisame.

"Don't blame me, blame yourself." spoke Deidara as he went back to reading. Kisame just growled and sat down opposite him.

"Fine, I will watch her. Why don't you go help with the fight." asked Kisame.

"Pein said I was not needed and told me to relax and do what I wanted so here I am."

Pein and the others were still fighting the leaf ninja and before the knew it Hisashi had been taken without notice by Naruto, Rock Lee and Neji. They untied him and Shizune made sure he was not hurt.

"Someday the byakugan will be ours." spoke Nagato as he demanded a retreat back to the hideout. Neji was happy to see him go back to planning and he knew he knew he would never let them out of his sight. The Akatsuki wouldn't give up until they had what they wanted no matter what the price was to everyone else.

"Neji…Thank you." spoke Hisashi. Neji kneeled down beside his uncle and said words he thought he would never say.

"No, thank you for ensuring the safety of the byakugan. For all the years I hated the seal finally it came in handy." spoke Neji.

"Hmm. You truly have become a great ninja and an even better hyuga. I'm proud of you and your father would be proud as well." spoke Hisashi.

Everyone went back to the village to celebrate the safe return of Hisashi and Neji. Little did Neji know he wouldn't be celebrating for very long. Naruto and Rock Lee raced back to the village and Naruto was out paced by Lee but Guy Sensei and Kakashi were about evenly matched.

Neji let Guy Sensei and Lee began training without him. He still had to answer to Tenten's confession of love. Tenten and him were good team mates and even good friends but he could have never imagine that Tenten liked him, really liked him. Neji searched all over for her when Sakura came by with Hinata at her side mumbling.

"Speak up Hinata." spoke Sakura.

"Thank you Neji." spoke Hinata slowly.

"Your welcome just be safe." spoke Neji. "Have you guys seen Tenten anywhere?"

"No, shouldn't she be with you?" asked Sakura.

"Well she usually is but after I woke up after the potion wore off I ran off without saying much and I think she stayed here but I checked most of our usual hang outs and she's no where to be found." spoke Neji.

"Maybe she went looking for you?" suggested Sakura. Neji was worried and he hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true.

He search and searched high and low in the village and still no sign of Tenten anywhere and then Jiriaya popped up in front of him with a piece of paper in his hands.

"In most cases I would take this straight to Tsunade but I knew you needed to see this before anyone else. Neji grabbed the letter and opened it. Inside was a picture of Tenten tied to a chair blindfolded and a knife held to her throat by Deidara. The letter said.

Dear Neji,

Give up your byakugan to us or you will never see this girl again. Signed Pein.

Neji wanted to punch a wall wanted to get his revenge for all the things that Pein had done to the hyuga but now he had crossed the line. He had Tenten! Tenten had nothing to do with the secret of the byakugan and the only reason the Akatsuki had kidnapped her was because Neji and her were team mates and Neji knew Tenten thought of him as more than just a team mate he was her friend. Neji told Jiriaya to alert Tsunade of the news but Neji wanted to handle this himself. Just him no other ninja. Neji began packing supplies because he wasn't going to give the Akatsuki the byakugan or Tenten.

Tenten tried to act calm and think as Neji had while he was captured. He had found a way to escape even in chains and under pressure and surrounded by ninja much stronger than him, Neji had escaped and with that thought in mind Tenten started thinking of how she would escape and if she did, she hoped that Neji wouldn't be far away. She couldn't let Neji give up the byakugan to the Akatsuki not after he had worked so hard to save it. Tenten couldn't look around at her surroundings because of the blindfold but she could smell, hear, and touch and when one sense was taken away that made the others stronger.

"You captured this girl why?" asked Pein to Kisame.

"She is Neji's team mate, a perfect bait to lure him into our trap." spoke Kisame.

"Does he love the girl?" asked Pein. Kisame just nodded.

"I don't know if it is love but I know they are team mates and he will come here for her." spoke Kisame.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Pein.

"Then we kill the girl." spoke Kisame.

"And that gets us nowhere. Make him show up. Maybe give him a good enough reason besides her death."

"You don't mean rape do you?" asked Kisame.

"Heavens no, cut some of her hair, take her hand band and send it to him, it will give it more incentive to be here." spoke Pein.

"All right." spoke Kisame and Tenten heard him coming. Kisame took her hand band off and took her pigtails out and cut off a small chunk of hair. Then he took a piece of paper and a knife and cut Tenten's cheek and waited as the blood poured onto the piece of paper and soaked it red.

"Thank you for donating." smiled Kisame as he walked out of the room and went to find Neji. He was almost half way to the village when Neji stared him down as he saw the hand band in his hands.

"Where is she?" demanded Neji.

"She is at our hideout, our leader suggests that you dare not think of trying to free her without paying your part of the deal otherwise there will be major consequences." spoke Kisame as he handed Neji the lock of hair and the piece of paper filled with blood. Neji was outraged and punched Kisame in the face.

"Anger won't save her if you know what's good for her give up now. Give your byakugan to us and I promise she won't be hurt again."

Neji refused to let the Akatsuki win he agreed to follow him make him think he was going to go with their plan but the minute he had a chance he would use a shadow clone to take his place and then he would free Tenten from wherever she was and then finally Neji would tell Tenten that he too cared about her more than he had ever thought of. He loved her and holding her hand band and a lock of her hair made him angry and sad at the same time. He should have stayed at the hospital and Tenten would have never went through this. It was his problem and he planned to fix it before it was too late.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Ch.6 and I deeply apologize for this chapter taking so long. Well anyway next time Ch. 7 Love, if the title doesn't say it here is a summary for all of you to look forward to. Neji rescues Tenten and confesses his love for her and then and then….then we all know what happens. As for the Akatsuki I haven't decided yet but I know that this story is not over not by a long shot. So keep looking for more chapters!


	8. Ch7 Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

**By Alicia Hamilton**

Tenten knew she was running out of time. Neji would be here at any second to save her and she knew the Akatsuki was ready with an ambush. They were never planning to let her go, they only planned to use her to lure Neji to where they were. Tenten struggled with the ropes binding her to the chair. Deidara was sitting not far away sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. She knew this was her only chance, her only chance to escape alive. Tenten took a minute to think, to study her surroundings and judge what to do next, that is what she was trained to do, she was a ninja and ninja's were skilled in figuring out how to succeed in their missions. Tenten's mission was simple escape. At least it sounded easy there were seven Akatsuki members that she would have to outwit and she knew getting past Deidara would be hard enough, even if he was reading he could still hear what she was doing at any minute. Tenten knew where the exit was but she knew she couldn't take that route, the Akatsuki would be all gathered there waiting for Neji to fall into their hands and this time Neji wouldn't escape, this time they had bait, they had her. Tenten loved Neji and she wondered if Neji loved her would she ever know? She decided to put the thought to the back of her mind as she finally decided carefully and slowly to untie herself. The knots were tight and it was taking longer than she had wanted but finally the ropes slid off her hands. She wrapped them in her fist and looked to Deidara who was busy reading. This was her chance. She stood up silently and used a jutsu to make herself invisible. She walked slowly by Deidara and he hadn't even looked her way. Tenten followed the walls to a secret back entrance where Itachi was standing. Tenten couldn't risk going the other way so she did what she could. She hid herself behind a corner and performed a shadow clone Tenten that went right past Itachi and Itachi raced after the fake Tenten. Tenten walked out and no one else was there she was still invisible and she raced out of the area as fast as her legs would carry her. She went to the village she knew Neji was on his way to the Akatsuki hideout she had to tell the others she was safe so they could stop the Akatsuki once and for all. Tenten was panting by the time she made it into the village and there Jiriaya was with Naruto.

"Naruto, help Neji please." panted Tenten as she tried to catch her breath. Without a single word Jiriaya and Naruto were off. Sakura came up from behind them with Hinata beside her.

"Tenten are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Neji is still in danger." panted Tenten. Sakura had Tenten sit down to make sure she was okay.

"Everything appears to be normal minus your breathing but you ran all the way here right?" asked Sakura.

"As fast as I could." smiled Tenten.

"I'm sorry." whispered Hinata.

"It's not your fault." said Tenten. She knew Kisame had been after Hinata to begin with but Hinata was not to blame it was the Akatsuki that was the problem. She could only hope Naruto and Jiriaya would get there in time before Neji fell into their hands once again.

"It's the byakugan they want, it's me they wanted from the beginning." muttered Hinata.

"Hinata it's the Akatsuki that's too blame you aren't the problem. We don't want anyone to lose their byakugan. We don't want the byakugan to be stolen." said Tenten with pride.

Neji followed Kisame as they made their way towards the Akatsuki hideout. Neji had to decide how soon he was going to disappear or how he was going to get Tenten out without the Akatsuki noticing. Kisame kept walking, kept looking back to make sure Neji was the only one following. Their trap was set and the byakugan was about to become theirs. Finally after months of planning they would have both the sharingan and the byakugan. It was like a dream come true soon no obstacle would stand between them and destroying the leaf village not even Naruto with the power of the fox could be able to stop them for long. That was another goal to steal the fox from Naruto just as they had Gaara's.

Neji was more worried then he thought he should be, the Akatsuki hideout was within stepping stones of where they were and Neji still didn't have a plan. This was bad, Neji had rushed in thinking of Tenten's safely and now he wasn't sure either of them would leave alive. Just when Neji was about to bolt for the hideout and risk it all he heard Naruto in the distance.

"Neji stop!" shouted Naruto as Jiriaya held up Kisame.

"Don't try to save her only Neji can donate his byakugan. You alone Jiriaya cannot beat seven men." said Kisame with pride.

"I don't need to fight any of you. Tenten is safe." said Jiriaya. Neji looked at Jiriaya as he said that.

"But how?" asked Neji.

"Same way you escaped trickery." said Jiriaya. Neji took a deep breath he was relieved and Kisame was pissed. Kisame tried to steal Neji while he was taking that single breath but Jiriaya was there.

"Naruto get Neji back to the village. I will be right behind you." said Jiriaya.

"No problem." smiled Naruto and he grabbed Neji's hand and they ran off into the distance. Neji freed his hand as he ran beside Naruto.

"She truly is safe?" asked Neji.

"Yeah Jiriaya and I were just about to go out and help you when she showed up." smiled Naruto.

"I have to see her I have to tell her I love her." said Neji to himself but Naruto had heard him.

"What your in love Neji? Wow." laughed Naruto as he patted him on the back.

"You know Naruto you have someone waiting for you." said Neji smiling back.

"Who Sakura? I'm pretty sure she still wants Sasuke. Girls." sighed Naruto. Neji just nodded his head that no not Sakura.

"Then who?" asked Naruto.'

"You truly are oblivious to it aren't you?" asked Neji.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." said Naruto.

"My cousin, Hinata loves you and you don't even notice it." said Neji as he left Naruto to think about what he said.

"Hinata in love with me?" asked Naruto putting to himself. Neji was gone but Naruto knew he would have said yes.

Neji found Tenten by Sakura and Hinata at the entrance to the village. Neji went to her and embraced her like he never had before.

"Tenten, I'm so glad you're alive." said Neji.

"Me too." whispered Tenten. Sakura saw Naruto and she and Hinata went to greet him.

"Welcome back Naruto." blushed Hinata.

"Hinata do you like me?" asked Naruto.

"Um….um….I…." muttered Hinata.

"Hey Neji are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yes she likes you she's just shy. Speaking of liking people, Tenten about your confession, I love you too." said Neji.

"Really?" asked Tenten. Neji nodded and kissed her on the lips for the first time just a light brushing of lips against the others but it was a kiss like no other it was a kiss of understanding, a kiss that from now on things would be different. Neji know knew just how much Tenten meant to him and he promised with this kiss that she would never again be kidnapped, never again be alone. They were more than just partners, more than just friends, with this kiss they were a couple.

Jiriaya came back to the village no long after and everyone reported up to Tsunade's tower. Tsunade came to Tenten and embraced her.

"I'm glad you are safe. Mission success. Neji, Hinata and Naruto would you speak with me for a little on how we can stop the Akatsuki from trying this again.

"It's simple we go after them and defeat them once and for all." Jiriaya said.

"Most of our skilled ninjas are on missions right now. I don't want to send any team without a proper sensei." said Tsunade.

"I'll go with them." Jiriaya said.

"Don't you have research to do?" asked Tsunade.

"I just finished my latest novel so I'm not busy." said Jiriaya.

"The people that read that stuff, they must be crazy." said Tsunade silently to herself.

"My work is a masterpiece read it yourself and you will see just what I mean." smiled Jiriaya.

"I'd rather do all these papers then read one of your books." said Tsunade.

"You don't know what your missing." smiled Jiriaya.

"Actually I think I do and I would prefer to keep it that way." said Tsunade. "Everyone is dismissed."

"Thank you Tsunade." they all replied at once. Naruto stayed in with Jiriaya and Tsunade.

"Has there been any word of Sasuke's location?" asked Naruto.

"Yes there has been but Naruto you will need to settle matters with him at some later point. The Akatsuki is our main concern, stopping them is crucial." said Tsunade.

"All right just tell me who I'm with and I'll go and take care of the Akatsuki and save Sasuke." said Naruto with confidence.

"I haven't decided on a team yet. Wait for further introductions tomorrow morning. Today has been a long day." groaned Tsunade.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm bushed." said Naruto handing out of the hokage's mansion and to his favorite place of all, the ramen shop.

It was getting late and Neji was heading home but he wasn't alone, Tenten was with him holding his hand. Neji wasn't taking any chances. Tenten would be staying with him until the mess with the Akatsuki was over. He didn't want them to have the byakugan and they certainly wouldn't be using Tenten as bait ever again.

"Neji." whispered Tenten as they entered the mansion.

"Yes?" asked Neji.

"Try not to worry too much. Please let's just try to relax." said Tenten.

"I'm not going to stop worrying until the Akatsuki give up. Look at this." he said and held up the lock or hair, her headband and the piece of paper with her blood on it.

"When Kisame showed me this I thought I was going to lose my mind and kill him right there. No one and I mean no one is allowed to do that to you ever again and until this is over I'm not taking my eyes off you. I don't want you or anyone else to suffer because of the curse that is my seal." said Neji.

"It's your seal that saved the byakugan don't forget that so easily Neji." Hisashi said from the living room.

"Yes I know." Neji shouted back. "Let's go to bed I'm tired. Neji showed Tenten to his room.

"Shouldn't I have my own room?" asked Tenten.

"I told you I'm not going to stop worrying until this mess is over so your going to sleep with me." smiled Neji.

"Oh." said Tenten. Tenten and Neji laid down beside each other fully dressed as Neji hit the lights.

"I love you Tenten." smiled Neji as he put his arm around her waist.

"I love you too Neji, goodnight." whispered Tenten and with that they fell asleep.

Tenten dreamt she dreamt of Neji and it almost felt too real to be true. It was a wedding their wedding and Tenten shook herself awake. Neji opened his eyes instantly worried for Tenten's safely when she whispered.

"It was just a dream." said Tenten.

"I hear something. Shh.." said Neji and he did hear someone moving about the mansion looking for Hinata, Hisashi or him. Hinata was staying with Sakura. Neji got out of bed and used his byakugan to discover it was Itachi and Kisame.

"Blast where is the girl?" asked Kisame in a whisper.

"She's not here we should have known better." said Itachi.

"What about the old man should we take him?" asked Kisame.

"No, Pein has asked for the girl this time. The girl or nothing he said." said Itachi.

"Where do you think they're hiding her?" asked Kisame.

"At someone else's house. Let's try back tomorrow night. Oh and were being watched so don't be so loud." said Itachi.

"By who? Hisashi is snoring." said Kisame.

"It's the boy, Neji is watching us. Let us leave." said Itachi and with that they were gone. Neji knew what they wanted. He knew it was late but he went to where he knew Tsunade stayed and knocked.

"What is it?" Shizune asked so tired you could tell it had been not only a long day for Tsunade but for her too.

"Itachi and Kisame are in the village." said Neji.

"Hold on I'll wake Tsunade." she said. Not even five minutes later Tsunade allowed them in.

"Tell me everything." she said. Neji and Tenten told her all they knew of Itachi's plan and that Hinata was their only target.

"I see. They are planning to come back tomorrow night. Hinata will not be safe in anyone's home. Send a letter to the sand that we are sending them Hinata for the time being.

"We'll never get there in a day." said Neji.

"I know but Hinata will not be safe anywhere in the village. She will be safer outside of the village on her way to the sand. Itachi and Kisame will be back and we will have every ninja available on watch. Neji, Tenten and Naruto you guys will take Hinata to the sand for the time until this matter is solved. The Akatsuki must be dealt with seriously or we will lose the byakugan and that's a chance I don't wish to take." said Tsunade.

"We understand." said Neji and with that Tenten and him returned to their mansion to Neji's room. Neji looked at Tenten as he locked the door.

"Tenten I love you and I want to show you how much." said Neji as he tossed off his shirt and it fell to the floor.

"Neji…so soon." whispered Tenten.

"I don't want to lose you Tenten. I don't know when we will get to be alone like this again, there is so much going on. I want to show you that when I said I loved you I meant it." said Neji as he went and kissed her tenderly.

"Neji…." whispered Tenten as he slid his hands up her back and undid her brad straps as the clothes came off one by one. Then Neji and Tenten held each other naked. Held each other because they knew there was danger still ahead of them but they would get through it together. There was no more confusion no more words, this was their love.

Neji didn't waste any time and stood overtop of Tenten's body he slid his manhood into her and she had to hold her breath as it hurt a little because Neji was not small and it was Tenten's first time. Neji took it in slowly and out slowly as Tenten got used to the rhythm so Neji went faster and Tenten had to keep her mouth shut not to moan or make any noises to let anyone else now what they were doing. Neji came after fifteen minutes and embraced Tenten while his manhood was still inside her. Then he laid down beside her and they kissed, not a chaste kiss this time, this time they lunged their tongues into each other's mouth and really kissed. With that first kiss they promised each other safely but with this kiss they promised more. They promised no one would break them apart, they promised to be more than a couple more than just boyfriend and girlfriend with this kiss everything was promised everything was on the line and they would face it all together.

Author's Note: Hey it's been forever right? I certainly know it has but after a long wait and lots of patience of my reader's parts Chapter 7 is up and I must admit it should have been up sooner so I promise for Chapter 8 to be up before Christmas so keep this bookmarked for next time Chapter 8: To the sands of time. Oh and once again thanks for all your comments and especially your patience.


	9. Ch8 To the sands of time

**Chapter 8: To the Sands of time.**

**By Daceria.**

Sakura woke up in her house knowing the seriousness of this mission. She went back to her spare room and knocked on the door to wake Hinata. It would be a three day trip, Sakura wouldn't be going but she was going to do everything she could to make sure Hinata met up with Naruto and the others as they prepared for their journey to the sand village.

"Hinata you need to get around." said Sakura into the wood door. She heard Hinata inside getting out of bed and getting ready. After about five minutes Hinata met Sakura at the door.

"Thank…you…" mumbled Hinata. Sakura embraced her.

"It's nothing you are a leaf ninja and more than that you are my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else." said Sakura as she thought of Sasuke. Would they be able to bring him back this time?

"I'm just glad to be one." said Hinata as she looked up to Sakura and smiled. She knew how hard it was for her to be rejected as a hyuga but Naruto had made her want to improve, want to fight and from that she had become a much better ninja and Sakura could easily tell that Hinata loved Naruto more than words could ever say. The expression on her face whenever she was around him. Sakura hoped that Naruto would realize that look, sooner rather then later.

"I'm ready." said Hinata as she put on a backpack with supplies for their journey to the sand. She knew Naruto would be excited to see Gaara again, now that he was the Kazekage.

Sakura smiled and led the way as they walked through Sakura's house. It was just a small house that her parents and herself lived in. It was made of a fine wood and there was three bedrooms. One for Sakura's parents and one for Sakura and a guest room. The living room was simple and had a couch, recliner and the typical snoring father. Sakura smiled as she walked silently to the door and Hinata and herself went to meet Naruto and the others at the village entrance.

It had been a long night and an even longer morning for Neji and Tenten. They held each other's hand as they walked out of the mansion. Naruto ran up to them.

"Hey Sakura and Hinata are already at the entrance. Where have you two been." asked Naruto who was eager to get this mission done and see Gaara again.

"We were sleeping." said Tenten.

"We overslept is what she is saying." implied Neji. Naruto and Neji had a history. Naruto had shown Neji that even in the darkest days there was light and Neji was finally beginning to understand it. His light was Tenten being near her made him feel alive and he had never really noticed it until after the Akatsuki had tried to take her away from him.

"Yeah I did too." laughed Naruto as they walked to the entrance of the village and sure enough Sakura and Hinata were there as well as Tsunade and Shizune.

"Your late." said Tsunade as they joined up with the rest of the group.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade we overslept." said Tenten hoping Tsunade understood with what had went on the previous night.

"I don't think any of us had a good night sleep with the Akatsuki around." replied Tsunade. Tenten gave a silent sigh of relief, Tsunade knew how serious this mission to the sand was, it was not just for fun.

"But that besides the point, no matter how little sleep we have, we are ninjas are supposed to report on time. Neji and yourself will be rewarded with tasks to do in the village once this nonsense with the Akatsuki is over." continued Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." said Tenten as she groaned inside. She and Neji would have a lot of work when they got back and that work had nothing to do with missions and everything to do with being Tsunade's personal lap dogs.

"Now as you know the Akatsuki were here last night and as a precaution and for your own safely we are sending you to the sand. It will only be for a short while. I must talk to Kakashi and see of the jonin who are available and don't have important missions right now to take care of the Akatsuki once and for all. Once this is all over I will sent a pigeon to the sand to send you home. Neji after you deliver Hinata only Hinata is to stay there so you will stay one night at the sand to rest and then you will report back to me in three days time. Is that clear?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade clear as a crystal." promised Neji. With that Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata left the village and were on the way to the sand village. Sakura watched them leaved and wished them the best.

"Sakura come with me. I have an idea that might just trick the Akatsuki into thinking they had the byakugan." smiled Tsunade.

"Yes my lady." said Sakura following Tsunade to the hokage's mansion and Shizune walked along with them.

"Are you sure Naruto was the right one to send Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura. Tsunade looked back to her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure. Naruto hadn't been on a mission for three years. I think he knows as much as we do what is on the line." smiled Tsunade.

"I'm glad he is back." smiled Sakura.

"We all are." replied Tsunade. "This village is just not the same without him."

"I'm tired can we rest yet." asked Tenten as the sun was beginning to set and Naruto was still running ahead. Neji wasn't tired.

"Tenten are you okay?" asked Neji worried. It wasn't like any ninja to get tired so fast.

"It's my stomach, it's hurting and I would really like to lie down in the forest." said Tenten.

"We must continue. We cannot stop until we are out of the leaf entirely. Do you want me to carry you?" asked Neji.

"No, I'll walk. How far yet?" asked Tenten trying to pick up the pace.

"At least five miles until we are out of the leaf completely." said Neji. Tenten groaned and held her stomach.

"I will do my best but if I fall, then you may help me." groaned Tenten as she tried to carry on as fast as them but was falling behind. She didn't know why but her stomach was really bugging her. It had never felt like this before. She thought she must be near her period but she had never felt such cramps in her life. They hurt and it felt like her stomach was going to explode. She kept her head up as she watched Naruto walking with Neji and Hinata. She was slowly catching up to them, she wasn't that far away when she fell and collapsed unconscious into the sand.

"Tenten, Tenten, say something." begged Neji holding her in his arms. She didn't respond.

"She won't make it to the sand. I have to go back." said Neji.

"We can't go back, it's nearing dark and the Akatsuki will be arriving. We must continue and complete our mission. I can carry her on my back." offered Naruto.

"No I will carry her." said Neji as he lifted Tenten in his arms and they continued walking until they reached the beginning of the sand and found a cave. Neji and the others entered the cave.

"I cannot rest with Tenten like this." said Neji as he sat by her side. Naruto and Hinata were glad to sit down after a long walk.

"You want to guard the cave?" asked Naruto.

"I will guard it, I won't be able to sleep until I know Tenten is okay." said Neji. Naruto smiled and laid his head down and began snoring. Hinata came over and put her hand to Tenten's chest.

"Her heart is beating Neji, she is not dead just unconscious." whispered Hinata.

"Hinata, get some sleep let me take care of everything." said Neji.

"You are over doing things Neji. I can help." whispered Hinata as she tried to think of what had made Tenten fall unconscious.

"You are with Tenten the most, has she had any amount of water lately?" asked Hinata. Neji thought about this and he knew they had breakfast and Tenten had a glass of water then but she had not had any afterwards.

"A glass at breakfast but not since then." replied Neji.

"It could be dehydration." explained Hinata.

"What can we do to help her without water?" asked Neji. Neji was really worried about Tenten. They had promised to spent their lives together and he she was in danger of dying.

"We do the only thing we can. After a night's rest we must get her to the sand as fast as possible. They will have medical ninjas there that will be able to help." explained Hinata.

"To the sand in just two days, that's impossible." said Neji.

"It has to be done. Tenten needs water and lots of medical attention. See if you can't find any water near us and try to pour some into her mouth. I don't know if it will help but at least it will give up a little more time to work with." explained Hinata.

"You have been spending too much time with Sakura." growled Neji as he stayed where he was.

"I'm not leaving her sight until I am sure she is okay and you are not leaving this cave." said Neji.

"Fine." said Hinata as she laid down and went to sleep beside Naruto. Neji didn't know what to do. He didn't have any water and he knew the odds of finding any before they got to the sand village were so low that it really wasn't worth it to go looking. Neji kissed Tenten's cheek and hoped she would be better soon. Neji didn't want to lose Tenten. Tenten had escaped the Akatsuki, so surely right now she was fighting death itself and Neji could only hope she was winning the fight. Neji would only watch as Tenten took steady breaths, even unconscious she was alive and Neji was thankful and he knew Hinata was right, with Tenten in her condition they had to get to the sand as soon as possible.

Author's Note: Hey Daceria here. I know it's a short chapter but I really wanted to update the story and it's late as it is so for next time Ch.9 Fighting death and more. Pretty much Neji and the others made it to the sand and Tenten is send to the medical ninja to figure out how to save her before it's too late so join me next time and keep looking for more of Byakugan Stolen! Also if you have any suggestions for the story don't be afraid to speak up!


	10. Chapter 9: Fighting Death

_**Ch.9 Fighting death**_

_**By Alicia Hamilton.**_

Neji paced back and forth around the cave entrance. It wasn't even daylight yet. Neji knew they couldn't move during the day but the more and more they had to wait the worse Tenten would get. Neji was concerned not only because they were teammates but also because he loved her and didn't want to lose her now. He swore if this had anything to do with the Akatsuki he would have his revenge. Naruto and Hinata were sleeping near Tenten. Neji knew he should sleep but he couldn't, he couldn't possibly sleep with Tenten in her condition. The only thing he could do was wait and hope that they could make it to the sand in two days and have them be able to find out what was wrong and make Tenten healthy again.

Back at the village Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy and many other village ninjas were preparing for the arrival of the Akatsuki.

"Attention everyone we all know the Akatsuki have been targeting the Byakugan. We also know they are after the Nine tail beast. It is our job to make sure they are defeated here and now. We can't allow these Rogue Ninjas to do whatever they want. It is our duty as Leaf Shinobi to fight for our village." Stated Tsunade. Tsunade knew they would arrive at any minute and this time they were ready.

"Hey Kakashi I bet I can defeat more Akatsuki then you." Smiled Guy.

"Guy, it doesn't matter who defeats them as long as they are defeated." Stated Kakashi. Kakashi knew the challenge ahead would be the fight of their lives. The Akatsuki were all powerful ninjas and Itachi was one of the deadliest because of the Sharingan. After all Itachi was one of the few Uchihas left. He wondered about Sasuke as well would Orochimaru get his way or would Sasuke over power him? Kakashi could only wonder as he prepared for the upcoming battle.

Tsunade just turned around after making her speech as they stood at the Hyuuga mansion. They knew where the Akatsuki would show and this time they were prepared. Tsunade wondered if Naruto and the others had made it safely to the sand.

Morning came without warning and Neji felt exhausted but Naruto like usual was his hyper active self and yawned.

"Morning already?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Neji as he looked to Tenten who was still sleeping unconscious by Hinata. Hinata got up and had Neji put Tenten over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Neji concerned for Tenten.

"Probably another day unless we don't stop to rest again." Stated Hinata.

"I could get there the fastest." Smirked Naruto.

"Then go ahead Naruto tell them we are coming and that Tenten needs medical attention." Stated Neji very serious.

"Sure!" smiled Naruto as he ran off ahead.

"He's such an idiot, Mumbled Neji to himself. I'm counting on you Naruto."

Neji and Hinata made their way to the sand each taking turns carrying Tenten. Tenten didn't weigh all that much so she wasn't very heavy. It was the heat of the sand that made them have to take turns carrying her and they didn't have much water left. Neji couldn't stop wondering about Tenten but he also wondered about the Akatsuki would the village be able to trick them or would they be at the sand already?

Naruto had made it to the sand village and was panting at the entrance. Temari was the first one to greet him.

"Naruto? Where are the others?" asked Temari who had already been informed about their arrival from Tsunade's letter.

"Tenten is hurt she needs medical attention. Neji sent me ahead to tell you." Panted Naruto.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Temari. Naruto shrugged.

"No clue but I sure did get here fast didn't I?" smiled Naruto.

"Yeah, do you want to see Gaara while we wait for the others?" asked Temari. She knew how much Gaara enjoyed seeing Naruto. They were both tailed beast holders, Gaara was alive thanks to Naruto's efforts. He didn't have his tailed beast anymore and was now Kazekage.

"Yeah sure." Smiled Naruto with a big grin. Temari led him into the village. The sand always loved so beautiful just like the leaf. Naruto was just happy to know how far his friend had come. Temari led him to Gaara's Kazekage room.

"Hey Gaara!" shouted Naruto as he charged in. Gaara stood up and walked over to him and gave his friend a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto but where are the others?" asked Gaara.

"They'll be here before too long. They had to carry Tenten so it's taking them longer." Began Naruto.

"Is sure hurt?" asked Gaara.

"She's unconscious we don't know what happened really. She started complaining that her stomach hurt and hasn't been awake since." Explained Naruto.

Gaara had a feeling he might have a clue about what was wrong with Tenten especially if she had slept with someone in the past month.

"Naruto does Tenten have a partner?" asked Gaara. Naruto shrugged.

"I know Neji is really concerned but they are teammates so of course he would be worried about her." Said Naruto. "All this waiting is boring, I wish Tsunade would have let me fight the Akatsuki."

"Naruto you and I both know they are powerful and we don't want them to get ahold of anymore tailed beasts. Tsunade is using caution, it is a wise move." Explained Gaara.

"It's still boring." Complained Naruto.

Neji, Hinata and Tenten arrived at the gate to meet Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro took Tenten from Neji and rushed her to their medical facilities.

Neji and Hinata followed him. Neji sat in the waiting area for what seemed like days rather than hours. He couldn't help wondering what was wrong with Tenten. If only she hadn't been taken by the Akatsuki maybe this would have never happened if he had known about her affections for him.

Hinata sat by Neji wondering about what he was thinking but also wondering about the Byakugan. Neji had risked his life to protect it and Neji used to hate the fact he was in the branch part of their clan but she could tell Neji really cared for her, he had showed her that when he stepped in the Akatsuki's way of getting her. Hinata wondered if she would have been captured would the Akatsuki now have the Byakugan.

Exactly three hours after they arrived Kankuro came out from the medical room and gave them permission to enter. Neji rushed in and to his relief Tenten was awake.

"Tenten are you okay?" asked Neji. Tenten smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes Neji I'm okay now that you are here with me." Smiled Tenten. Neji grabbed a chair and sat right by her side.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Neji. Tenten looked to Neji then to the medical ninjas around her and then back to Neji.

"I'm pregnant." Began Tenten. Neji didn't know what to say he wasn't sure how to say what he felt. The emotions that were overcoming him. That one night they shared it must have been, it had to be.

"I don't know what to say Tenten." Began Neji.

"It's okay Neji, we'll figure it out together." Smiled Tenten. Neji looked at her stomach carefully.

"Are they sure?" asked Neji.

"The test came back positive. I'm pregnant." Smiled Tenten.

"I'm not mad about it I was just worried you were dying and I didn't want to lose you not after what we've gone through." Stated Neji.

"I know that Neji, that is why you'll make a great father." Stated Tenten kissing his hand. Tenten was happy to finally be able to share how she felt about Neji and was happy that they were together even if part of the reasoning was because of the Akatsuki. She was very happy and she knew they had a long road ahead of them but they would take that road together.

Neji held her hand and looked to Hinata who just smiled and wished them the best and left them to their room alone. The medical ninja had also left for now Tenten was okay. Neji just stared at Tenten and he wanted to hold her to tell her how happy he was that she was okay. Neji leaned over the bed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Tenten, I love you." Said Neji sweetly.

"I love you too, Neji." Smiled Tenten.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Did you miss me? Did you wonder where I disappeared too? Well I know I have been gone for quite some time but I assure you I'm back for good. I'm a published Author now of A Wolf's Journey look for it on .com and other online bookstores or you can have your local bookstore order it in. But anyways about this fanfiction. I plan to finish this one first so all you Souten/Shippo fans will have to wait just a bit longer I can only do so much at a time. I'm also working on a surprise Naruto fanfiction but I'm not going to say anything about that just yet. For next time.

Ch.10 The battle between Leaf and Akatsuki.

-How will Tsunade and the other Leaf Shinobi defeat the Akatsuki? Will the Akatsuki be able to outsmart the Leaf Ninja once again?

What will Neji do now that Tenten is pregnant? Will Naruto be able to hold still and not part take in the battle between Leaf and Akatsuki.

Be review and comment but only constructive critism! (It's been a long time.).


	11. Ch10 The battle between Leaf and Akatsu

**Ch.10 The battle between Leaf and Akatsuki.**

**By Alicia Hamilton.**

Naruto kept pacing around the KazeKage's room he was tired of waiting, tired of wondering when he could go back to the Leaf. Gaara was sitting at the head of the table filling out papers for his village. Temari and Kankuro were standing beside him in case he needed anything.

"Naruto you shouldn't worry so much." Began Gaara. Gaara and Naruto were very good friends. Gaara understood why Naruto wanted to help. The Akatsuki were not only targeting the tailed beasts but they were also targeting his friends.

"Curse Grandma Tsunade, I should be helping them not standing here useless." Complained Naruto who was still pacing back and forth. That is when Neji and Tenten entered the room.

"Naruto stop being an idiot, you being there would only cause more problems." Began Neji.

"Grr… I want to fight the Akatsuki they almost killed Gaara and then they tried to kidnap Hinata!" said Naruto. Hinata was sitting in a chair blushing. She never realized that Naruto cared for her.

"Listen Naruto I would be fighting too if the Akatsuki weren't targeting the Byakugan. Sometimes you just have to swallow your pride. You can't always fight the fight, sometimes you have to watch from the sidelines. I know that, Tsunade knows that and you should know that." Explained Neji. Tenten was not sure what to say now that she was well and able to walk on her own so she just stood beside Neji. They belonged together now more than ever.

Naruto put his arms across his chest and just closed his eyes and pretended to stare at Neji. Finally he steamed down and sat down beside Hinata.

"Well Naruto I will send a letter to Tsunade once I hear word that the Akatsuki have given up on the Byakugan." Offered Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara but I'll talk to Grandma when we get back. She hasn't seen the last of me yet. Believe it!" smiled Naruto beginning to feel cocky again.

Tsunade and the many other ninjas were waiting for the Akatsuki to show up and surely they did within time. To their surprise it wasn't all of them only Kisame and Itachi. Tsunade stood to the front with Guy and Kakashi not far behind.

"Well I see we are being welcomed this time, Itachi. Want me to handle them?" asked Kisame. Itachi stayed silent and didn't answer his question instead he looked to Tsunade.

"Where is the ones with the Byakugan?" asked Itachi.

"I'm right here." Offered Hizashi as he stood in the back lines protected by the Anbu ninjas.

"We have no interest in your any longer. We want a fresh young set of eyes. Maybe we'll take your youngest." Smiled Kisame.

"You'll never touch any of my family ever again." Declared Hizashi with pride.

"Itachi and Kisame let it be known the Leaf village will defeat the Akatsuki here and now." Stated Tsunade.

"Hmm" Itachi muttered. Kisame took his gigantic shark sword out of its wrapping. He looked to Itachi waiting for his signal. Itachi nodded and the fight began.

Tsunade punched a hole in the ground and thought she had sent them flying but Itachi already had her in his genjustsu. Guy and Kakashi were focusing on Kisame working together to avoid the sharkskin from his sword.

"Kakashi, let's show him the power of Youth!" smiled Guy as he unleashed 5 gates at once and charged at Kisame. Kakashi used his sharingan to see if Kisame was really Kisame and not just an illusion. Surely enough it was Kisame. Tsunade had fallen for Itachi's Genjustsu and Guy seemed to have a good hand with Kisame so Kakashi went over to help Tsunade.

"Itachi you can't fool me." Stated Kakashi.

"Hmm." Muttered Itachi. That seemed to be all he ever said. Itachi was never very talkative but if anyone stood a chance of defeating him it was Kakashi. Kakashi used his sharingan to make sure Itachi wasn't fooling him and the fight began.

They exchanged jutsus back and forth and the battle seemed to be wearing on the both of them. Itachi dodged each of Kakashi's lighting blades easily and Kakashi was able to avoid Itachi's best move his genjustsu with his sharingan. Kakashi knew it would not be easy to defeat Itachi after all he used to be part of their village. Kakashi had to be cautious and not spend all his chakra on one enemy. Surely the other Akatsuki were not that far off. Why would the leader only send two of them if they really wanted to take the Byakugan. Kakashi knew there was only two ways for them to stop them. They either had to capture them or kill them and Kakashi knew Itachi wouldn't be easy to capture or to kill. This was going to be a long day and he knew this was no time to think about it but he kept wondering what the next chapter in his book was going to be about. He focused his attention back on the fight. Tsunade had gotten out of Itachi's jutsu and was healing some of the other ninjas. Ninjas were scrambling back and forth. They were either taking weakened ninjas from the fight or entering the fight. It was just two Akatsuki members, Kakashi knew this was going to be one of the hardest fights of his life.

Guy kept charging at Kisame, Kisame dodged most of the blows by using his sword to block or simply jumping out of the way, but Kisame knew Guy was a talented ninja. Kisame focused on the adjective. Fight but also distract the enemy. The other Akatsuki were searching the rest of the village for the kids with the byakugan. They would find them if they were here. Kisame and Itachi just had to keep the Leaf ninjas busy long enough to find them.

The morning sun arose before any of them realized it, it had been almost a week since they had come to the sand village. Tenten was sleeping against Neji's shoulder. Hinata was sleeping in her own room by herself and Naruto was out training like usual. Neji had barely slept at all. The thought of him being a father. It was shocking. What would Hizashi say? Would he accept Tenten into their family? Would he be mad that they didn't want until marriage? Neji had so many questions on his mind. The most important one of all was when would the Akatsuki give up on trying to get the Byakugan. They had tried to kill Tenten just to get the Byakugan from him and he had promised he would never let anyone capture her again. He hadn't know about her feelings until then but he promised he would be there for her every step of the way. He cared about her, he still wasn't sure about love but he truly deeply cared for her and he wouldn't abandon her now that she was pregnant with his child. Neji knew he had to take this one step at a time.

Tenten awoke and yawned lightly, she sat up and looked up to Neji. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. That night they had spent together the night of uncertainly the night of fear and the night of many questions and one answer. Neji cared for her. She had always wondered, they were always together. Neji was probably one of the reasons she was still sane. Lee and Guy were just crazy. She was glad that Neji was part of her team and also a really good looking guy. Neji was dressed in his white shirt and his white pants and the black thing wrapped around his butt. Tenten was dressed in a nice white shirt and dark blue sweats. She seemed comfortable in the clothes the Sand provided for her. Neji was concerned for her, he truly wondered if she was okay. He wanted to punch the Akatsuki in the face for trying to take her away from him. Neji didn't realize it but he had always cared about Tenten, maybe he had just never realized it before. It almost felt natural like he felt at home when he was with her. He reached out and took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I'm glad you're okay Tenten." Smiled Neji. Tenten blushed softly. Neji was starting to warm up to her more. Neji was never the one to say much so it was a lot for him to just mutter the words "I love you" in the public eye but she was okay with that she knew it would come in time. She just had to give him time and she knew they would grow closer day by day. She wondered about the ninja back home and how the battle with the Akatsuki was going. She didn't want Neji to have to worry about her or himself any longer. They should be able to go back to doing normal missions and not having to worry about the Akatsuki. She could see in Neji's eyes that he was worried not only concerned for her but concerned for Naruto and Hinata. He wanted them all to be safe even if he didn't say anything Tenten could see it in his eyes, he truly cared about all of them.

Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 it's one of my longer chapters and I can see this fanfiction going to at least 15 chapters with the way the fan base is. I'm so glad everyone has liked this fanfiction and supported it. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought it would be interesting for Neji to get captured instead of the typical Hinata thing. Once again thanks for the support please review and comment! Constructive criticism only!

For next time.

Ch.11. Last part of the fight between Kisame, Itachi and the Leaf Village. Nagato realizes they have been fooled and orders a retreat. Neji and Tenten are stuck in the sand together stuck in the same room with Naruto and Hinata. What will happen next?


End file.
